Talk:Signs AWTOK is Tracking You (and How to Avoid Them)/@comment-38848820-20191026114356/@comment-134.41.210.235-20191027073546
" A FANDOM user, Stop the menace! I feel offended due to your responses, she's only worried about mythical’s safety!!! I am always getting mad when you post rude comments, people have their beliefs and disbeliefs, she believes in the AWTOK, and so do I! I don't mean any offence but still, learn to appreciate others beliefs! I’m not bothered if you respond rudely, just accept her info and survival tips! 19 hours ago by XxHerobrineWinterHWxX" -Consider what you're requesting. "Stop the menace" is what you're asking? I find it so absurdly funny how Obvious it is when people haven't read what I've written or skim read it only for the words that they know to be pissed off over. Perhaps you could be more.. precise? You feel that my responses, concering how we all know this is a roleplay lie But there are some people who's minds aren't able to grasp that for one reason or another and would take it way too far, is offensive. Of course. It's far easier to say "this offends me" then to have a rational discourse about Why you believe my words are "bad" and why you believe your words are "not bad". To use your Own terms and language, it "Offends me" that you're unwilling to read into intention and that you claim to be anything approaching a magic user with the level of both lack of attention to detail and willful ignorence when presented with a chance to understand more then you currently know. It's, frankly, dissapointing since you've Chosen to call yourself somebody of value. It's also obvious that encouraging anxiety for zero reason is bad. Infact science is now starting to think depression is related to stress. Go figure. Increasing anybody's stress levels for no reason Could literially contribute to cancer for all we know. Do you really think it's worth screwing with some heads for funzies? You have no power over my feelings. You cannot choose my feelings for me. But they way I write can and will Inspire the feelings of others. I should know, I'm an empath. It's impossible to lie to me because your energy gives it away. It's part of why people cannot hold my gaze for long. They can see me "Seeing through them" and it bothers them deeply. I will also not accept being told to appreciate anothers belief by a person who has clearly not taken the time to absorb, understand and appreciate my own. I will drip venom as I See fit and it will dissolve the weakness of anybody it contacts. I don't care if it burns. I've volenteered for far worse for far longer then the sting of a moments realizations. If you cannot withstand something so... effortlessly made and softly flung.. then perhaps there Is no hope for new ones trying to learn the Truths of Magic. These barbs alone are nothing compared to what you must be willing to let your soul endure for magic to actually matter and be manifest within your reality. If you actually looked instead of assumed, you'd understand my entire objection is her info is shit and her advice is garbage. Hell, I've even offered alternatives at every stroke. What I Find pathetic is instead of trying to explain why her obvious falshoods are obviously more "correct" then my first hand experience.. you cry. That dissapoints me Beyond measure. I do not accept lies and I do not accept garbage. I accept only truth, power and courage. Nothing else has value.